


Flower Song

by grifterandthief



Series: Spring Returning [7]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Eurydice looks at him with heart eyes, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, ophelia tag, orpheus sings his daughter to sleep, parents!orphydice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifterandthief/pseuds/grifterandthief
Summary: "sing me the flower song daddy! Pretty please?"Orpheus' daughter asks him to sing her a special song to sleep, and look at her, he can't say no.Part of Spring Returning series, featuring Ophelia the daughter of Orpheus and Eurydice.-based on a Tumblr prompt
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Spring Returning [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575517
Kudos: 41





	Flower Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Tumblr prompt I received. Please feel free to submit prompts to dilforpheus on Tumblr! Just something sweet and innocent to end the night.

“Shhh, little sunshine, don’t wake your mama.” The poet crooned, pacing back and forth with the toddler against his shoulder. At nearly two she was an incredibly sweet girl, but all the summer time excitement had noticeably affected her sleeping habits. Eurydice was suffering an end of summer fatigue that had her in bed odd hours and nauseous the others. 

The summertime plight had him worried for his wife and exhausted by his daughter, but he wouldn’t trade it for a thing in the world. No, just one summer ago he would have given the world to have Eurydice back by his side and a thriving, healthy little Ophelia in his arms. 

“Mmmm...mama.” Ophelia cooed contentedly, even in her stage of fighting sleep she yearned for her mother. Orpheus had never been jealous of the fact Ophelia so openly adored her mother. After all so did he. “Go see Mama?” She lifted her head, hazel eyes meeting his own as she cocked her head in inquiry. 

“Mama is sleepin’, O, and you kicking her awake isn’t going to make her feel better.” He grabbed her little blanket from the crib, and tossed it over her back in an attempt to comfort her. He peeked behind him to be sure Eurydice was still asleep. Their one bedroom home didn’t allot for much privacy between them and their baby but they were more than happy to be so close to her. Upon inspection of his wife and finding her still curled up on her side and even breathing evenly in sleep he smiled. He never took for granted the miracle it was he was beside her every night. 

“Sing song, daddy?” Ophelia requested, tiny hand finding his cheek and holding gently as she squeezed his skin. “Pretty pleaaase? The flower song?”

Looking at her was like looking at his wife and how could he ever say no.  _ the Flower Song _ . Known to anyone else as the song that reunited Hades and Persephone, that reignited their love, the toddler knew the song for the ability to coax flowers out of thin air. “If I sing you the flower song, can we promise not to wake your mother?” He poked her stomach gently, causing the little one to squeal with laughter. 

Orpheus settled her on his hip, taking her to the front of the window. He began to sing to her softly, swaying her gently to the melody he made for her. 

Ophelia would join with an unorganized “la, la, lalalalalala” every once and a while, head bobbing up and down on his shoulder. He turned in a slight circle as he sang, leaning his head ontop of his daughter’s dark hair. 

In his left hand, the one not majorly supporting Ophelia, he felt the flower manifest. Orpheus smiled, almost interrupting the song, as his daughter’s pudgy hand wrapped around the step and clutched the red flower in her own. Not long after, right as he reached the final verse, he felt her little body go limp in his arms, the sudden dead weight meaning she was asleep and no longer resisting. 

“Goodnight my sweet little muse.” He whispered, giving her forehead the most tender of kisses as he placed her back into her beside crib. Orpheus couldn’t bear to pull the flower from her palms as he covered her with his old blanket. He mused over her a few minutes, hand stroking the dark hair on the top of her head absently. His finger would graze her chubby cheek every once in a while which made her smile in her sleep. 

“Man, you are whipped for her.” A voice commented, spooking him. Orpheus jumped as he turned to face Eurydice, who was watching as she propped herself up on one elbow. His face flushed a soft pink with mild embarrassment. 

“EuRydiCe,” He squeaked out, pulling his hand back from Ophelia’s grip and looking at his wife instead. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Just from our daughter begging for the flower song.” She teased, rolling on her back and patting the spot beside her in bed to wordlessly request that he lay beside her. 

Orpheus followed her wordless request, climbing into bed and pulling his wife against his chest in one quick moment. “I can’t tell her no..”

“I can’t either.” She quickly agreed, index finger coming to his shoulder to draw shapes languidly along the plane of his chest. “Every day from the day she was born, I dreamed of this. I dreamed of watching you sing to our daughter, I dreamed of her being able to hear the music you write. I never imagined it could be true. Even back when I met you. I heard your voice and one of the first things I can remember thinking is how beautiful of a lullaby it would be. I just never dreamed I would get to witness it.” She leaned up to look at him, brushing from scruffy hair from his eyes. “And I never even imagined how watching you with our daughter would make me feel.” There was something behind her eyes when she said it, something Orpheus couldn’t quite place. 

Orpheus met his wife’s dark eyes, craning his neck to meet her before leaning in to kiss her quickly. “And how does the flower song for Ophelia make you feel?” His voice was unsure as he teased, though a warm blush was already creeping up his neck to his ears. 

“Like I want to listen to you sing to our babies every night for the rest of forever.”


End file.
